Overprotective
by SuperBoy-Kon-El
Summary: Robin isn't as fragile as everyone thinks. He doesn't need everyone's help, but will he refuse Superboy in his attempt to get closer to the Boy Wonder. Suck at summaries, but read and review anyway. Oh BTW I sadly don't own the Young Justice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****:**

**So This is my first story so please read and review. This is just a story about Superboy and Robin so enjoy.**

* * *

**Present**

Batman had just gotten back from his nightly patrol and sat at the supercomputer to track some paper trails leading to a laboratory conducting illegal experiments. He had found the preliminary information while interrogating a gang member affiliated with Cadmus. The Dark Knight had almost completed his search when the computers distress signal flared to life signifying that Robin, his ward, was in trouble and needed assistance. He was at the teleporter in an instant, fingers flying over the keypad as he input the coordinates to Mount Justice. His son was in danger.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

The team sat in the Mount Justice kitchen waiting while Megan cut slices of pie for each of the members. Kid Flash didn't hesitate as he quickly inhaled his slice. The rest of the team had barely received theirs when Wally started to complain.

"It looks and tastes like this was dropped in a volcano."

"That didn't seem to bother you while you were eating it." Kaldur replied. "And don't say that when Megan was kind enough to make us desert. A little less time in the oven and it will be perfect. You are getting much better Megan."

Megan looked glum at the speedsters insult to her culinary skills but swiftly cheered at Kaldur's encouraging words.

"Thank you Kaldur, I'm going to start right away. Now what sounds better, Carrot or Cherry?"

"Cherry!" The team exclaimed.

"Oh, alright, but I seriously think the Carrot would be delicious."

"No offense Megan, but I don't even think Wally would eat that." Robin stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that you always eat as if you haven't had any food in over a month."

"It's not my fault my metabolism is as fast as I am."

With her newfound determination to prove her culinary prowess, Megan started on her new pie as the two boys continued to argue.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Wally and I stood face to face and he was just about to continue the argument when he was thrown to the other side of the room. In his place stood superboy staring at him like a predator would its prey. I was about to ask him what was wrong when his eyes land on me. His gaze goes from murderous to... possessive? Either way something was wrong and I didn't like it.

The next thing I know I'm trapped in a bear hug, his arms like a cage trapping a small bird. _Wow, I've been listening to too many villains and their bird puns. couldn't they at least try to think of some new ones._ Anyway, I instinctively kneed Connor in the groin and flipped away. Upon his pained groan, the rest of the team was by my side ready to protect me from the clone if need be.

Connor was back up and looked like he was going to rip somebody to shreds. Namely the teens standing between me and him. Kaldur, being the team leader, instantly tried to calm the clone and resolve the situation. Connor immediately attacked the group standing in front of me clearly with one goal in mind. To get to me.

Connor threw Kaldur away with a single swipe, making Megan use her telepathy to catch him before he hit the wall. Kaldur ordered Megan to contact Batman while Superboy turned toward his next obstacle, Artemis, only to have his legs swept out from underneath him by Kid Flash. When he recovered he dove for me while Artemis shot an arrow containing a net at the Super Clone. He barely dodged the net and tackled me to the ground.

We rolled around on the ground for a few seconds when I felt Superboy being pulled away from me. Kaldur and Kid Flash were restraining the Clone while Artemis had her bow trained on her target. Superboy began to growl when Megan came back with my Communicator.

"Megan, use your telepathy to find out what's wrong. We will hold him as long as we can." Kaldur ordered.

"Alright but it will take a second."

"Wait I don't think you need to hold him back." I stated.

"What are you talking about? He attacked you. Of course we need to restrain him." Replied Kid Flash

"I know thats what it looked like KF but he had a couple of really good chances to do some serious damage but he didn't. If he wanted to hurt me then why didn't he? He didn't even leave a bruise. Let him go."

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright Kid Flash let him go."

The moment Superboy was let go he stood in front of me and growled at my team warning them of what would happen if they came too close. I placed my hand on his shoulder to try and get his attention but he continued to growl at the teens standing just a few feet away. "Connor." I said "What's wrong." He slowly turned around and looked at me. This time with what I could definitely tell was concern and adoration. _Adoration? Why would he look at me with adoration?_ The next thing I know he's holding me in front of him, arms wrapped around me while he stares down our friends.

"Batman B04" The teleporter announced.

_Oh Crap, How in the hell am I going to explain this to him? He's going to kill me, and if not me then definitely the Clone holding me in what looks to be a hostage type situation._

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I hope you liked it so far. Please review. If you do I will upload a new chapter within the next week I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I know it's a short chapter but I promised to update so here it is. I've been sick so I haven't really been in the mood for writing, plus I have some finals this week so my life just got a bit hectic so please be understanding. O my god I feel bad for all those authors that I was angry at for not updating. I know what it's like now, I'm soo sorry. Please forgive me. Anyway here is more of my story I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_I placed my hand on his shoulder to try and get his attention but he continued to growl at the teens standing just a few feet away. "Connor." I said "What's wrong." He slowly turned around and looked at me. This time with what I could definitely tell was concern and adoration. Adoration? Why would he look at me with adoration? The next thing I know he's holding me in front of him, arms wrapped around me while he stares down our friends._

_"Batman B04" The teleporter announced._

_Oh Crap, How in the hell am I going to explain this to him? He's going to kill me, and if not me then definitely the Clone holding me in what looks to be a hostage type situation._

**Robin POV**

I barely had time to turn my head and look toward the machine announcing my mentor's arrival when Connor was suddenly thrown across the room by what I can only assume was a kick by a very angry bat. As soon as I was separated from the Super Clone I was shoved behind my adoptive father turned mentor Batman. I was at a loss for words. The sight in front of me was startling to say the least. I have almost never seen my "father" look as angry as he did at that very moment, and all that anger was directed toward Superboy with what I'm guessing is a murderous intent. I knew that I had to defuse the situation, and soon, or else there might not be much left of Superboy.

Just as Batman started to head toward the downed teen, I grabbed his arm. "Wait, don't hurt him."

"What did you just say?" Batman questioned. "He was just attacking you. Of course I'm going to hurt him if that means protecting you. He's just a mentally unstable Super Clone. I knew it was never a good idea to allow him on the team."

I knew it wasn't a good idea to get into an argument with my mentor but he went too far insinuating that Connor was just a dumb and dangerous weapon. "First off,_ father_, _you_ were the one to suggest that he become a part of Young Justice, and he _wasn't_ hurting me. Why on Gods green Earth did you think I was in danger?"

"We will talk about that comment back at the cave, but for now, let's start with the fact that I was contacted with your distress signal, which if I'm correct is only to be used in case of emergencies. So to my understanding it was perfectly reasonable that I thought you were in danger, especially when upon my arrival I see that you were being held hostage by this imbecile."

There it is. I knew I was going to pay for this argument, and turning his own words against him in front of the team was definitely not the smartest move. He is going to make training a bitch for the next two months. "Okay, I never activated my distress signal, so I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"That would be my fault." Megan jumped in. She shied away at the bats glare and hid behind Wally who still looked shocked at the whole situation. "I couldn't find the communicator, and Robin's distress signal was the closest thing I could find to contact you."

Just as Batman was about to give Megan a piece of his mind on how she should have reacted and to keep other peoples reactions in mind when dealing with something of this magnitude, I felt my legs being swept out from underneath me. I was in the arms of Superboy, his red S shield staring me in the face while he jumps to the other side of the room, away from any possible threats.

It was another couple seconds of Batman giving Megan his lecture before he realized that I was no longer standing beside him, but on the other side of the room in his newfound enemies arms. He gave Connor his most intimidating Bat Glare he could, but it had no effect. Connor was solid in his resolve to keep me safe. But safe from what?

I look up at Connor's face and ask "What are you trying to protect me from?"

He looks down at me and simply said "Everything."

I just sat there for a moment looking shocked and a little touched at the boy's honest answer. "I can protect myself just fine, but what makes you think that I am in danger being near our friends?"

He gave a glare rivaling one of the bat on the other side of the room toward the other group, specifically Wally, and growled. "He was arguing with you and I felt like he was a threat to your safety. You are not to leave my side until I am sure you are safe."

He squeezed me tighter to his muscled chest and continued to growl in the direction of said speedster. "That is not your decision to make young man. He is my son and you will not keep me from him." Batman authoritatively replied. "He will be returning to Gotham with me tonight."

Superboy again squeezed Robin tighter with his massive arms restricting his ability to breathe. "He's not going anywhere without me."

I was slowly losing my grasp on reality due to lack of oxygen when I was able to croak out "Supey thats nice that you care for me so much and all, but that won't matter if I die of asphyxiation." He instantly loosened his grip, but not by much. "Thanks for the consideration, and I think if anyone has a say on what happens it's me. And put me down!"

He put me down but still had one of his massively muscled arms wrapped around me to prevent anyone from taking me from him or me from escaping his clutches. "No you don't get a say in this because it's for your safety."

Batman took a slow step toward us with a hand at his utility belt. "I didn't want to resort to this Connor but if you are set on your decision then you leave me with no other option." Batman slowly takes out a shard of Kryptonite and Connor visibly weakens.

I am immediately disappointed in the Caped Crusader and his quickness to resort to such methods. "Put that away you're hurting him. We can talk this thing through. There is no need for violence."

Connor didn't wait for Batman to put the green disturbance back in his utility belt. He mustered up as much strength as he could and leapt across the room with me in hand. He ran straight for the teleporter to get as far away from the weakening agent as possible. He picked me up bridal style and ran through the teleporter to God knows where. I just hope Batman doesn't get even angrier, because even I don't know what the bat is capable of when he gets downright furious. And Superboy just did the one thing that gets Batman that way. He just took his son.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So that's it for now. I hope I can update soon. Please Review and if you have any suggestions please let me know, especially if you have any ideas for the stories plot or various little fillers and such. I would love to hear them and you will definitely get credit for them if I use them so yeah. Love you guys, and love Young Justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys I have been writing on and off for a few hours now soo I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Connor didn't wait for Batman to put the green disturbance back in his utility belt. He mustered up as much strength as he could and leapt across the room with me in hand. He ran straight for the teleporter to get as far away from the weakening agent as possible. He picked me up bridal style and ran through the teleporter to God knows where. I just hope Batman doesn't get even angrier, because even I don't know what the bat is capable of when he gets downright furious. And Superboy just did the one thing that gets Batman that way. He just took his son._

_**Mount Justice**_

Batman ran toward the teleporter, trying to cut off the Super Clone before he was halfway across the globe, but stopped just short of the entrance. Superboy was just too fast for the caped crusader on foot. He could have tracked the two teens to whatever location the teleporter took them, but too many unknown variables could have been presented and compromised his ability to keep his ward safe. Wherever the teleporter took them, no matter the dangers presented, Connor's only known motive is to keep Robin safe, so he would keep the young teen safe, and that in itself calmed the Dark Knight, but only slightly.

Batman turned and walked toward the supercomputer to track which teleport pad they went to to get a basic feel for the general area the two teens are now occupying. He found that they arrived in the Batcave but already left the vicinity, which was most likely so that Superboy could find suitable shelter for the two teens. After finding this information Batman started to call superman to have a long discussion about his clone and the possible reasons as to why he took Robin insisting that he must be protected. Superman didn't answer and Batman tried a second time but was left with the same results, leading Batman to the conclusion that the Man of Steel was probably busy saving a life and such. Batman left a quick message letting him know to call as soon as he could and that it was of paramount importance that he do so immediately.

The rest of the team awkwardly stood there not really knowing how to broach the subject let alone approach the man who just had his son taken from him. After a few more minutes of Batman typing into the computer and paying the team little to no attention, Kaldur, as the team leader, stepped forward and asked the question that itched to be spoken by the others, "Batman, I apologize for interrupting your thoughts but what exactly just happened? I mean we understand that Connor took Robin, but for what cause?"

This elicited a slightly annoyed response from the Caped Crusader as he continued to type on the computer and replied "That is exactly what I am trying to figure out Kaldur. All I know is that for some reason Superboy feels the need to protect Robin, but for what purpose I still don't know. I lack the understanding of the basic Kryptonian primal instincts and needs. That is why I was trying to contact Superman. He may be able to shed some light on Connors new behavior."

Most of the team stood speechless with slightly confused looks on their faces, but while Wally had a look mimicking idiocy complete with a mouth left agape, Megan had a look of epiphany. Megan was slightly shaking her head and mumbling "I didn't think it was possible. I thought they were only stories."

As soon as she said those few words, Batman and the team turned toward the martian and gave her their full attention. "You didn't think _what_ was possible? _What_ have you heard?" Batman spoke slowly and questioningly but with an added glare that said you will tell me everything you know.

It was at this very moment that the supercomputer decided to come to life with an incoming call from Superman. Batman walked over to the computer and pressed the button that brought the Man of Steel on the big screen for a video chat. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" asked the Kryptonian.

Batman glared at Superman and replied in an even and accusing tone "I think that it would be better if you came to Mount Justice for this little chat, especially if Miss Martian is going to give us a very thorough explanation as to why your clone decided to kidnap my son."

Superman just stared at the bat for a moment and quickly stammered "Oh. Umm... yeah... I'll be there in a minute."

As the call was being ended, Batman walked over to the group of teens and quickly ordered "To the conference room, all of you. Miss Martian, you will not breathe a word of what you know until Superman and I get there. Is that clear?"

"Y-y-yes Batman." She stammered.

"And that goes for telepathy too. Do not tell them anything."

"Aww man, he caught on to the loophole before we could even try." Wally started to immediately pout and complain but the Bat glare he received quickly shut him up and had him making a mad dash to get to the conference room.

The rest of the team followed Wally toward the conference room, each bristling with excitement and inquisitory thoughts, all except for Megan who walked sullenly like a kicked puppy for believing it has done something wrong. Batman watches them leave and turns back toward the teleporter to wait for the arrival of the Man of Steel. They had a lot to discuss and he was going to make sure that they resolved all of the problems waiting for them.

Superman arrived shortly after the teens left and was instantly met by Batman who said not a word as he sharply turned and briskly walked away. Superman took the silent order and followed the man to the room containing the teens and the information he was intent on receiving. If there was any chance that the martian teen knew anything about his lineage and what his Kryptonian race is like, then he will gladly take the blame for anything that Connor does, because at least he knows that there is a possibility that it could happen to him as well.

Batman followed by Superman entered the conference room and walked right up to the head of the conference table. The team was already seated and waited for the Bat to start. "Okay, start. Megan tell us everything you know."

Megan was sitting with her head down and her hands in her lap. She looks up at Batman and begins her story. "It all starts when I was back home. As a child, we martians are told stories about the brave and valiant Kryptonians, but we had another name for them. Anyway, one of the stories talks about one man named Bar-Al, a hero among their peoples. He was very strong and brave, and popular among the females of their society, but he spent most of his time with his friend and confidant Jad-En. It was very uncommon in the Kryptonian society for two men to be such good friends because as a Kryptonian the one individual that is favourited or becomes a , I believe the term is best friend, has a major influence on you. One such influence is that at certain periods throughout the Kryptonians life, if they feel that their best friend becomes threatened, they instantly become overly protective and in essence mate with the individual. This is what happened to Bar-Al, his closest friend Jad-En was being attacked during one of Bar-Al's seasons, and he was instantly mated. Bar-Al became intensely possessive and protective of anything and anyone that came near Jad-En. He became much more kind and romantic toward Jad-En, and even though Jad-En didn't feel the same way about Bar-Al, fell in love with him. The Kryptonian upon mating will secrete a pheromone that tailors itself specifically toward the mate, so slowly but surely Jad-En fell in love with him too. But during this time they become so consumed with keeping their mate safe that they become almost animalistic at times to keep any potential threats at bay. Anyway the story goes on and on about protecting Jad-En from some villains and that sort of stuff. What I am trying to say is that I believe this is what happened to Connor. The slightest provocation could have set it off, so I think when Robin and Wally were arguing, it triggered Connor's protective state. That's why Kryptonian males weren't usually supposed to spend time with each other. But from what I heard they are still able to procreate with each other. Don't ask because I do not know how that would work." Megan blushed and returned her hands to her lap with her head down.

Everyone looked at her completely shell shocked, even the Batman who is never surprised or shows emotion sat there with his mouth hung open. Batman quickly recovered when he realized what he was doing and thought for a moment. "Is there any way to reverse it?"

Megan looks at Batman and gives him an apologetic smile that says I'm sorry please don't hurt me. Superman then asks "Will it wear off? The animalistic nature part. Like, will he calm down?"

Megan then looks at the Man of Steel and reassuringly answers "Yes, I don't know how long it will take, but it will happen."

"I am going to kill that clone when I get my hands on him." Batman quietly mutters

Superman quickly steps in front of the Bat to prevent him access to the teleporters. "O no your not. Just be glad that you know Robin has someone that will completely love him for the rest of their lives."

"Don't worry I am going home, I just really want to find Joker right now."

Superman sees the honesty in Batman's words and lets him pass and leave the base via Zeta tube teleporter. Superman turned back toward the martian and thanked her for letting him know more about his ancestry and decided that it was a good time to head back home. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I really hope you enjoyed it and I promise next chapter is gonna be about Connor and Robin and I am still debating between two very good suggestions given to me by Rebd and Doubt but never regret. Anyway please review and let me know what your feelings are on the rout I decided to take with the story. O and yes I got some of the inspiration from In Heat by siany. It was a really good story and concept so I took some of it lol. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Okay so I really just wanted to write today. And I just posted yesterday lol I guess I get inspired when I am sick. But anyway here is the chapter with Superboy and Robin like I promised.**

* * *

_Connor didn't wait for Batman to put the green disturbance back in his utility belt. He mustered up as much strength as he could and leapt across the room with me in hand. He ran straight for the teleporter to get as far away from the weakening agent as possible. He picked me up bridal style and ran through the teleporter to God knows where. I just hope Batman doesn't get even angrier, because even I don't know what the bat is capable of when he gets downright furious. And Superboy just did the one thing that gets Batman that way. He just took his son._

**Gotham - Robins POV**

When I look at our surroundings I realize that we arrived at the Batcave of all places. I guess because Connor didn't put any coordinates in the teleporter, we just went to the last place that someone teleported from. I looked over Connors shoulders and waited for my mentor to follow in our footsteps, but as Connor was running toward the exit, the teleporter stayed stagnant and dark. I was just a little confused as to why my father wouldn't try to chase after us but I quickly dismissed the thought as Connor and I ran into Alfred. He was heading down to the cave to clean the armory and wash the Batmobile for Batman, when he saw me being carried bridal style by the Boy of Steel. Shock was evident on his face, and he tried to think of something to say, because it was evident that I wasn't injured, yet the way Connor was holding me inclined that something was going on.

Alfred quickly found his composure and stood at attention. "Good evening Master Richard. Is there anything I can do for you."

I looked at Alfred, the man that was like a Grandfather to me, and realized what the situation looked like. I instantly turning a dark shade of red. "O, no Alfred, nothing right now." But the last words were never heard as Superboy ran right past Alfred and out of the mansion. I can only imagine what that old uptight butler was thinking, what with his British background and Grandfatherly views toward me.

Superboy was carrying me through Gotham to God knows where. I doubt the Boy of Steel even knew what he was planning on doing with me when he got me alone. I know I should get back to Mount Justice and it would be a piece of cake to get out of Superboy's arms and hide, but it would probably be best to let him cool off for a little while before I try anything like that. If I ran away from him right now, he could do any number of things to not only my friends, but to innocent civilians. I don't think Connor can distinguish friend from enemy right now, let alone someone that is completely neutral to the situation.

I quietly let Connor carry me throughout the city, as he makes huge leaps that span at least half a mile at a time. I tried to keep track of where we were but the path he was taking changed in direction so many times that I just couldn't keep anything straight. I doubt that I could even tell you which way was North at the moment. Connor finally slows down to a quick walk through a slightly abandoned part of town, if we are even still in Gotham. The speed at which he was moving certainly could have meant a slight shift in location without me really realizing it. It kind of looks like Gotham but that doesn't really mean anything due to the fact that almost all of Gotham looks like a run down part of a ghetto.

I look from the various empty building and littered Earth to Superboys face. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere I can keep you safe." He answers while pulling me closer to his chest.

I look away and give him a minute to lighten his grip on me before I look back at him. "Supes, you know Batman is furious. If we don't head back soon, we are gonna be in a heap of trouble."

Connor stops and looks down at me hurt and anger in his eyes. "No!" he growls "I need you to be safe, but being around them just puts you in danger. I can't take the risk of losing you."

"Connor...Why do you even care?"

"I care for you. Isn't that enough of a reason to keep you safe?" With that he pulls me closer and continues to walk forward.

We continued on in silence for another few minutes. His comment had just really been unsettling. I mean I knew we were becoming better friends but he's just so hard to talk to, and lately he has been even more antisocial than he normally is. He was just barely starting to talk to me more. Okay, yeah so I am like the only one on the team he feels comfortable with when asking about life and how to handle everyday situations. I guess that makes me a little more important to him than lets say Wally, who just mocks him for his lack of social practice. I don't know, I think I am just surprised that Superboy is capable of feeling so strongly about someone, let alone that someone being me. I honestly didn't think that I made that much of an impact on Connor's life.

Connor apparently found a building that met his requirements for his personal desire to keep me safe. He stood there staring at it for a moment. I am assuming he was using his X-ray vision to see if anyone else was occupying the decrepit old building. After reassuring himself that the building was safe he carried me to the back entrance and kicked the door down. He carried me into the building and up the stairs to a room that contained nothing but an old love seat and a coffee table. It was at this point that Connor walked over to the couch and sat down with me still in his arms.

I decided that it he had enough time to cool down and started to pull away from the clone. "Connor I can sit by myself."

Superboy reluctantly let me go but kept me right next to him. "If you won't let me hold you, you are going to have to sit next to me."

The look in his eyes said don't push your luck so I sat thigh to thigh with him which seemed to please him ever so slightly. "So what are we going to do?"

Connor looked at me with what I am assuming is adoration and contention. "We are going to stay the night here, and tomorrow we will look for more suitable, accommodations. A more permanent residence, one that I can keep you safe in."

I was utterly shocked. "Permanent residence? You mean you want me to... live with you... forever?"

Superboy actually chuckles at my response. "Of course I do, how else will I keep you from harm?"

I put this conversation on the backburner for a moment to address the question that's been burning in my mind since the very beginning. "Connor, Why do you feel the need to protect me?"

His face gets very serious and he looks away for a moment and then looks at me with uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't completely know. I know that I care about you and when you hurt, I hurt. But it's not even just that, It's that I feel that I have to. I literally have to make sure you are safe. It's like I have no will when it comes to this simple little thing. I have no control over myself. I am forced to make sure that your needs are met before my own. I don't understand why, but I am not questioning it." He finishes his response and tries to hold me closer to him again.

I let him pull me closer, too shocked to really register what he said or the fact that his arm was wrapping itself around my shoulder. I hadn't realized it was getting so late and with the night came the cold. With the cold trying to crawl toward me, I gladly cuddled deeper into Connors grasp, gladly taking in the Kryptonians body temperature. He was like my own personal furnace _(totally not trying to copy Twilight but it happened so deal)_ and I was glad to have his company. I looked up at Superboy to see his face lit with pure glee at having me willingly cuddle close to him. I was still very confused at what he told me and wasn't really sure I wanted to be near him, but his warmth overrode any fears I had for his mental stability. I rested my head against his muscled chest and slowly but surely fell asleep in the warm embrace of a Kryptonian.

**Superboy POV**

I can't believe he is actually sleeping on me, and willingly. I thought he wouldn't want to be near me for months with how I was treating him. I mean I knew it would make him uncomfortable but I just couldn't help it. He had to be protected. I still don't really understand what is going on. At times I want nothing but to hold him close to me, but at other times I want to get as far away from him as possible, but everytime I try to distance myself from him I only hold on to him tighter. I am not in control of myself when I am near him, and that frightens me to no end. I mean just the thought of Wally and how he was being hostile toward Robin made me want to rip his throat out. Yeah, I can be an angry person, but never so angry as to want to murder someone, but for some reason Robin is turning me into someone else. I hope I can still retain my humanity, but I might require the help of the Boy Wonder sleeping so sweetly in my lap.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so I know that I said I was debating on two different ideas sent my way but I figured out a way to use both lol. I would like to thank REBD for the idea of having them arrive at the Batcave and finding Alfred. I would also like to thank Doubt but never regret for giving me the basis for the conversation between the two heroes, while Connor is trying to fine a suitable shelter. O and yeah I was writing and then realized that the furnace thing was like exactly like Jacob from Twilight, but I liked it so... DEAL WITH IT! Anyway please Read and Review. Again if you have any ideas please let me know. If I like it and it fits with the story I will use it, and you will get credit. O and I will probably try to start conversations with some of you when you leave reviews. I would like to bounce ideas off of ya and see what ya think soo... yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**So I know I just posted last night but i woke up this morning and really just wanted to write again. I feel like I am announcing to the world of fan fiction that I have no life lol. But seriously I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Superboy POV**

_I can't believe he is actually sleeping on me, and willingly. I thought he wouldn't want to be near me for months with how I was treating him. I mean I knew it would make him uncomfortable but I just couldn't help it. He had to be protected. I still don't really understand what is going on. At times I want nothing but to hold him close to me, but at other times I want to get as far away from him as possible, but everytime I try to distance myself from him I only hold on to him tighter. I am not in control of myself when I am near him, and that frightens me to no end. I mean just the thought of Wally and how he was being hostile toward Robin made me want to rip his throat out. Yeah, I can be an angry person, but never so angry as to want to murder someone, but for some reason Robin is turning me into someone else. I hope I can still retain my humanity, but I might require the help of the Boy Wonder sleeping so sweetly in my lap._

**Robins POV**

I had been having some of the best dreamless, comatose like, sleep I have ever had in my life, free of stress and paranoia, when all of a sudden I feel extremely cold. I start shivering and turn over on the couch to try and get warm. Wait...Couch? I sit up and instantly start to take in my surroundings. That's when I remembered the events of the previous day. Superboy had basically kidnapped me from my friends and family insisting that it was for my own protection. The same Superboy that had in essence declared his love for me, either that or he was trying to say he is going insane. Either way if that was the same Superboy, then why am I alone? And why do I miss him?

I stand up and start pacing around the room to try and get myself warm as I think about the thoughts that just occurred to me. I never sleep that well, mainly because my mentor the Bat himself taught me to always be paranoid about being attacked even when I am sleeping. He even went so far as to bring a knife to my throat once at 3 in the morning to try and get me to understand that I am never safe. I have only gotten adequate sleep since. Never quite fulfilling, until tonight that is. It was just so cold and he was just so warm. Plus he had his arms wrapped around me. So subconsciously my body was telling me that I was safe. It had nothing to do with the fact that I actually started to believe the Clone when he said that he would protect me. It was purely instinctual to lean into that hard muscle and just be protected.

I stopped mid step and facepalm my forehead. "Oh my God, I'm in denial." I spoke out loud "And I really need to stop talking to myself." With that I look around once again and wonder where Connor has gone. I decide to explore the rest of the building to see if he is on any of the higher floors. I walk up three flight to the top of the building and start to open random doors. In one I found an old pool table that still had all of its balls and pool sticks. I made a mental note to bring Connor up here later. I then went into a room with an old teddy bear and a note. I walked to the other side of the room and picked up the two dirty objects. I studied the bear for a moment and then read the note. _Hi my name is Teddy. My owner is Jessica Steins. If you find me could you please return her to me. It is my job to protect her and keep her happy throughout her childhood and possibly young adult life. So it is most important that I find her immediately. _I felt a little bad for Jessica but laughed a little at the note, I folded it back up and placed it back in the bear's arms. I placed the bear on the ground and left the room in search of Superboy.

I am walking down the hall when I am grabbed from behind in an iron grip that are resistant to even the most painful of escape maneuvers taught to me by Batman. Feeling defeated I let my head hang low, but upon doing so I see a bag of... Muffins? After the initial shock of seeing a bag of muffins in the hands of my captor, I realize that my so called captor isn't hurting me. I feel the muscle holding me and remember the embrace that held me while I slept. I realized that my "captor" was really the boy who I had set out to find.

"Connor you really should let people know when you are coming up behind them so that they don't hurt you, or at least try to hurt you." I tried to turn to look at him but he continued to hold on to me as if his life depended on it, so I settled for a side glance and smirk "And what's with the muffins?"

Superboy squeezed me a little tighter and growls, but only slightly. "I couldn't find you. I thought something had happened, and you were in danger. I was so worried. Please don't run off like that again." With that he loosens his grip just enough for me to turn and look at him directly.

With his accusation that I was "running off" I became a little defensive. "It was cold so I woke up, but when I woke up you were gone. I waited for a little bit but after a while I decided to look for you. I decided to go upstairs to see if you were as curious as I am." It was after my explanation that I gave him one of my famous smirks. "And that wasn't an answer, What's with the muffins?"

Superboy's face visibly calms and he chuckles at my restatement of my question. "I decided to go get you breakfast. I was trying to hurry so that I could get back before you woke up. I got the muffins because I remember you saying that you don't get to eat them much and that Apple Cinnamon was your favorite."

I only mentioned muffins once to the Boy of Steel over three months ago, and it was only in passing of another topic entirely. How did he remember that? I mean yeah I can understand remembering the word muffins and thinking it was my favorite but to go so far as to remember what kind was my favourite. I am starting to doubt the insane theory I had this morning. Which only leaves me with one. The young Kryptonian holding me, is positively in love with me. But do I feel the same way about him?

I hug the clone in front of me with my face buried in his chest to hide my blush. "We can head back to the room now." I mumble "Thank you for the muffins, Apple Cinnamon _is _my favourite. Thank you for remembering."

Superboy gently rubbed circles in my back as he released me enough to walk next to him. "It was no problem I am just glad that you like them." He starts to walk with me back to our room and hands me one of the deliciously smelling muffins. "I am sorry that you were cold, I had to leave and I didn't have any sort of blanket to keep you warm. That's why I was trying to hurry. I knew that you were going to wake after being deprived of warmth for too long."

I had already finished half of my muffin and just swallowed another huge bite of the amazing breakfast item. "It's alright, I was fine. Uhh...thanks for... keeping me warm last night."

Connor smiled and gave out a quick "You're welcome"

We were just getting back to the abandoned apartment when I finished my muffin. I again thanked him for the breakfast and he again said it was no problem. He led me into the room and toward the love seat. He decided that we were going to sit down and pulled me close to him once again. We both sat there thinking of how to start a conversation, but all I could think about was how nice he smelled. I never really payed much attention to it before, but it was this amazing musky scent that was like a cross between warm earth on a sunny day and a toasty fireplace on a cold Winter night. On a few occasion i caught myself getting closer to him just to try and smell him again.

It was actually Connor who spoke first. "So what do you want to do today?"

After hearing his question I quickly remembered the pool table upstairs. I was instantly excited and literally started to bounce in my seat. "Have you ever played pool?"

Connor looked at me we his cute confused eyes and asked "How do you play a body of water?"

I just laughed and pulled him to his feet. "Come on let me show you."

I led him out the door and up the stairs to show him the room in which I found the almost pristine pool table. Hand in hand he followed me up the stairs and into the room. I spent a few minutes explaining the rules to him and showing him how to hit the balls into the pockets. It turns out that Connor was a natural at pool and after only a short amount of time was able to beat me at every game. He won every game, and every time I would challenge him to a rematch, which he would always accept. We continued on like this for most of the day stopping only on occasion to get some food. All the while relaxing and just enjoying each others presence.

**Superboy POV**

That imbecile of a sales clerk didn't know the difference between Apple Cinnamon and Apple Crumb muffins. I had to explain it to her twice, I mean seriously how can someone that works in a bakery not know the difference. After dealing with the incredibly dull woman, I hurried back to the building where I left Robin. I only meant to be away for a few minutes but that woman took up a lot more time than I would have liked. Robin was going to wake up soon and I don't want him to feel like I've left him there alone. Plus I don't think I could leave him by himself for longer than necessary if I tried, It just seems impossible for me to even attempt.

I rush into the decrepit building and run up the stairs. I quietly open the door and walk into the room where Robin was sleeping. I start walking over to the couch when I realize,...He's gone. I am instantly panicking and running throughout the building to try and find him. I knew that woman was going to make me late, and now I'm going to pay for it. Robin is going to be kidnapped and harmed in irreversible ways. He's never going to forgive me, not for just being unable to protect him, but for what I am going to do to the people that took him when I get my hands on them.

I continue to frantically open every door on the floor in search of Robin when I remember that I have X-ray vision. I slowly begin to see through the walls and start to look around for my Boy Wonder. I'm looking up and down the building but I still can't find him. He's dead for sure I just know it. I couldn't entertain myself with thoughts like this so I continue searching the building when I look up once again and see him on the top floor holding a stuffed bear. I am instantly running as fast as I can up the old stairs to bring myself closer to the boy.

As I get closer to him, I feel an even greater sense of urgency to bridge the gap between us. He is only one flight of stairs anyway, so as I approach the stairs I decide to take them in a single bound, going from the foot of the stairs to the very top in one single smooth jump. When i get to the top I look down the hallway and see the Boy Wonder walking away from me. I start running as fast as I can to shorten the distance. I wrap my arms around him in a tight bear hug and refuse to let go as if his life depended on it. I was filled with such a sense of relief at being reunited with Robin, that I dismissed all thoughts of murder and destruction that would have ensued if I lost him. All that mattered was that he was safe and in my arms once again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I hope you enjoyed it because I feel pretty happy with the way this chapter went. Next chapter will be more about Batman and Superman trying to figure out what to do so if anyone has any ideas for that please feel free to share. You will receive credit for anything I use that is not mine so yeah please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**So I have had quite the few days. Very stressful with school and a new relationship. First fight and all, and I find this to be a great stress reliever. Hope you guys like it. The chapter has been planned out for a few days but when I was writing it I realized that it would be so much longer if I put everything it it. So I cut it short to give you another chapter later woo hoo! Enjoy**

* * *

Superman sees the honesty in Batman's words and lets him pass and leave the base via Zeta tube teleporter. Superman turned back toward the martian and thanked her for letting him know more about his ancestry and decided that it was a good time to head back home. He had a lot to think about.

**Batcave**

Apart from the occasional squeak of a bat here and there, the cave that laid just beneath Batman's, or Bruce Wayne's, mansion was completely silent. That is until the computerized female voice of the Zeta Teleporter announced Batman's arrival. "Batman 01" There was a large flash and as the machine started to slow down the Dark Knight walked out of the machine at a brisk pace. Clearly something was disturbing the Caped Crusader. He walked right past his supercomputer destination already im mind. He went up the stairs into his humble abode and brushed right past his elderly butler Alfred.

"Master Bruce, I feel that I should inform you that young master Richard came through just a little while ago, oddly being carried by the young Kryptonian Clone, Connor I believe is his name sir." Alfred said this in his typical British accent and stiff formal pose.

Batman stopped and looked at Alfred, getting angry but not wanting to take it out on the person that takes care of him so well. "I am very well aware of this fact Alfred. Thank you for informing me. I am going to bed. Goodnight."

Alfred nodded his head in acceptance and started to walk away when he turned back to the Bat. "Are you expecting any visitors, and even if you aren't what should I tell people this time?"

Batman just continues on his way to his room and his King size bed. "Just tell them I'm with Jessica."

Alfred just smiles and starts to turn back to cleaning the massive fireplace in the even bigger living room. "You mean Janet." Alfred continued to clean the ashes out when he heard a loud _WHATEVER!_ coming from the distance.

Batman had gone to bed to try and sleep off his constant worry for his son and anger for that stupid clone. Alfred on the other hand continued to clean and re clean the house just to make sure that it was spotless. After a while of this repetitive cleaning, Alfred decided to bake some of his famous chocolate chip cookies in hopes of cheering up the positively depressing Batman when he wakes up. For some reason the Dark Knight seems to become even more distant and uncaring if he goes through "cookie withdrawal" so it was definitely a good time to be in baking mode. Just as Alfred was putting the cookies in the oven, the extremely loud doorbell started to go off, informing the butler that someone was at the door to visit Bruce Wayne.

Alfred rushed to the front door to greet the visitor and quickly shoo them off to allow Bruce the sleep he so desperately needed. He opened the large doors and was eye to eye with the Man of Steel himself, or his civilian self that is. Clark Kent, Daily news reporter stood at the front steps of the mansion and just nodded to the butler. A silent agreement had been made between the two many years before concerning the Dark Knight. If he was in need, the Kryptonian was allowed to come over day or night and talk to the Bat to try and get him to see the bright side in any situation that was going on.

"Good evening master Clark." Alfred just bowed his head and stepped aside to allow Superman into Batman's home.

Kent walked through the large doors and gazed at the massive interior of the home. He could never get over just how much money the Bat was blessed with. "Please just call me Clark, there is no need for that master business."

"Of course master Clark, he is currently sleeping in his room. Please make yourself comfortable and go on up when you feel like it." Alfred quickly walked back to the kitchen to check on his cookies.

Superman started to walk upstairs to have a nice long chat with the Dark Knight. "Alright thanks, but seriously enough with the master thing."

The Man of Steel quickly walked up the stairs and tried to locate Bruce's room, but with so many halls and doors it would have taken forever for him to find it. Instead he just used his X-ray vision really quick to locate the the slumbering Bat. Eventually after scanning the second floor in its entirety, he found Bruce and made his way to the extravagant room. Bruce was sound asleep but as soon as Clark started to open the door he was out of bed and ready to strike. Superman was stunned and could never understand how he was able to be so awake and alert at a moments notice.

Batman straightened out of his attacking position and slightly relaxed at the sight of Clark. "What are you doing here? I didn't call you."

Superman simply walked over to the bed and sat down. "We need to have a talk."

Bruce just gave one of his Batman glares and tried to intimidate the Kryptonian. "No we don't. Now get out you are interrupting my sleep."

Clark just shook his head. "You seem fine to me without the sleep, you go without it all the time, but we seriously need to talk about the boys."

Batman sat there for a moment and sighed. "Alright seeing as how you already woke me up and it was hard enough getting to sleep the first time, talk, but quickly, if I'm going to be up I might as well be productive."

This got a slight chuckle out of Superman. "Always so single minded aren't you Bruce. Anyway we need to talk about how to handle this and how we are going to inform the leage of this."

"Alright first of all, we need to find the two and inform Connor of what is happening to him. But don't get too close, he might go berserk again."

"I can find them. I will fly over the city and scan any empty buildings for any sign of the two. In the meantime you should get him the message. If you use a high enough frequency, even at this distance he will hear it. As will I so, if I do, I will call and let you know. And Bruce, he's safe. Just calm down."

Bruce continues to pace the room. "How can you be calm at a time like this? My son - your nephew- is in the hands of an unstable kryptonian clone!"

Superman stood up and crossed his arms. "My nephew is in the arms of a clone with the basic mental stability seen in myself. He'll be fine as long as Conner's with him"

"You're insane." Bruce grumbles and continues pacing.

"You're paranoid."

"Shut it boy scout!

" Just trying to help Bruce."

"Hey, how come you haven't been through this?"

"Don't know. Don't care to find out either."

"You are of no help, you know that Clark?"

"So I've been told." clark sighs and rolls his eyes

Clark headed out the room and started to take off his civilian clothes unveiling his Superman costume underneath. As he headed out of the mansion and flew off into the night, Bruce headed down into the Batcave and sat at the supercomputer to configure a special device to the specific frequency needed to contact Superboy at such a distance. He had a lot of words he wanted to speak to the young clone but knew that he should only tell him of the story, no matter how pissed the Caped Crusader was at the young Kryptonian. He might become angry enough to hurt Robin, and that was not acceptable. He continued to change the frequency on the machine and boost power as to try and get superman to hear the signal and contact him with the go signal.

Superman flew over the city at a surprisingly slow rate. He hated flying that slow, there was no point in flying if it wasn't fast. Anyway he circled the city twice looking for the teens, but just couldn't locate them anywhere. He was just about to call it a night and assume his clone had taken Robin out of the city when he flies over a tall decrepit building and sees the two sleeping on a couch together. Just as he was about to call Batman with the news he heard a high screech which he could only assume was Batman's attempt at reaching the frequency he previously referred. He was still looking at the two and saw that the noise had woken Connor from his slumber, and that he couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from.

The man of steel started to fly back to the bat cave and opened his com link to let Batman know of the two teens location and that he had finally heard the signal come through. It was then that he turned off the com link and slowly heard the tale of the Kryptonian lovers being told to Connor in Batman's own voice. Sorry to say Batman's voice still didn't sound that harmless and Superman could only assume the clone back in the building felt threatened by the Bats words. The Bat really overdid it this time.

**Superboy POV**

I was sleeping peacefully and quietly, holding my Boy Wonder in my arms when I was woken from my amazing dream involving aforesaid boy, by this terrible high screeching that immensely hurt my ears. I look around to try and determine the location of the sound but came up empty handed. I didn't want to leave Robin again so I sat and bore the pain the sound caused me. I was gritting my teeth and crushing the arm of the couch when all of a sudden the sound just stopped. I look around again to see what could have possibly been the cause of the sound but gave up and started to go back to bed.

It was then that I heard the voice of Batman. I looked over my shoulder but he wasn't there. Where could he be? It was then that he told me that he was actually on the other side of town, and that I could hear him because he was talking at such a high frequency that only me and Superman could hear him. Well that was pretty cool, and slightly disturbing. Anyway he starts to tell me this really weird story that sounds an awful lot like the way I feel for Robin. That's it he's trying to blame me for just wanting to protect Robin. He's trying to trick me. He already finished the story and it sounded logical enough but I don't care. He's trying to take Robin from me, and I can't let that happen.

I grab Robin in my arms bridal style and quickly start to run out of the building we were currently residing in. I knew he would wake up and probably be mad at me again. I mean he really like that pool table and the couch was actually really comfortable, but I had to protect him even if he was furious with me. Once outside I start leaping as far as I can toward the forest on the outskirts of the city. I know that I can keep him hidden and well protected if I can at least just get us within the forest. There are plenty of cabins up on the mountains that people only use seasonally, so it's the perfect place for a couple of squatters like us.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I would like to give credit to Doubt but never regret for the conversation between Batman and Superman starting at _"Hes safe Bruce. Just calm down."_ to _"So I've been told."_ I would also like to give credit to GoddessonmyKnees for Alfreds inclusion in this chapter. O and thank Ghost of a Rose for Superboys love of the forest and mountains Woot! Anyway please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it and as always if you have an idea please send it my way and if I like it I put it in. I love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner but I had finals in school and I just recently got a job so I have had like no time to do anything for recreational purposes. And I took my SAT today, on my only day off. God I hate having to work. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Superb****oy POV**

I grab Robin in my arms bridal style and quickly start to run out of the building we were currently residing in. I knew he would wake up and probably be mad at me again. I mean he really like that pool table and the couch was actually really comfortable, but I had to protect him even if he was furious with me. Once outside I start leaping as far as I can toward the forest on the outskirts of the city. I know that I can keep him hidden and well protected if I can at least just get us within the forest. There are plenty of cabins up on the mountains that people only use seasonally, so it's the perfect place for a couple of squatters like us.

**Robin POV**

One minute I'm sleeping very comfortably on the Boy of Steel's chest, and the next I find myself being carried down the stairs and out the door of our little getaway, or "haven" as I have started to call it. I mean it would make the perfect place to run off to if you had a bad day. Seriously, it's just down the street from this amazing bakery, is abandoned so you don't have to worry about noisy neighbors, and there is a pool table that I have been dying to get back to. So of course I'm mad when I wake to Connor taking me away from my new favorite hidey hole as fast as he could.

Upon figuring out that we were leaving I immediately start to barrage the clone with questions. "Why do we have to leave? Where are we going? Why can't we go back? What's wrong?"

He just continues to leap through the air for a few minutes while he thinks of a good enough response that can answer all of my questions. He finally stops jumping toward the outskirts of town for a moment and looks at me. "First off, we are leaving town. Second, I have to keep you safe, and our "haven" as you like to call it has been compromised. I can't let anyone take you from me, so I'm hiding you in the forest where nobody will find us." With that he begins his journey into the mountainous terrain once again.

I was so caught off guard by his declaration of ownership, that I couldn't think of a response and just let Superboy carry me into the woods. I know that he has feelings for me even though he has never openly said that he does. I don't even think he knows that he does, but he almost said that he did by saying that I could be taken from him. As if I was his to be taken away. That he cares about me so much that he can't stand the loss of my company, or the discomfort of my being. Connor has basically just taken ownership of me, and I think I'm okay with that.

**Superboy POV**

I can't believe he isn't making such a big deal about this. Usually he would insist that I put him down by now, and start to try and wriggle out of my inescapable grasp. It's kind of cute how he thinks he can break my hold on him. Wait did I just say that I think he's cute? I just meant in a little brother sort of way. Right? I mean I don't like him like that do I? I don't know, I've never had these feelings before. I don't even know if I'm supposed to have these feelings. I mean what Batman told me would explain a lot, but I can't listen to anything he said right now. All he wants is to get to Robin, and he is willing to do anything to achieve his goal. Whether that means lying about my heritage or taking slightly more drastic measures.

Anyway, Robin has been oddly quiet for a while now, and it's kinda bothering me. It's not like him to be so silent and brooding. I know that I'm usually like this, but on the young bird it just seems wrong. I hope I didn't do something wrong. I know I took him from his pool table, but it isn't the first time I've stolen him away. He should understand by now that I only do what I do because I must. I really hope that he gets out of this funk soon. Maybe I can think of a way to cheer him up when we find a place to stop and set up camp.

I continue to leap through the air for another 20 minutes or so before I come across a small cabin that looks like it's been empty for a few months if not longer. I gauge the distance that I have gone into the mountains and deem it far enough from civilization to keep Robin away from any danger. Nobody should come anywhere near this place for quite some time. I'm sure we will be left alone for quite some time.

I land near the cabin and start to walk to the front door "Hey, we're here."

Robin quickly looks from the cabin and back to my face "Umm, You don't mean the cabin, do you?"

I chuckle slightly and reply "Of course I do, where else would we stay, in the trees?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we are breaking and entering. This place is clearly not abandoned, and we don't even know when the owners will be coming back. What are we going to do if they come back and find us squatting in their vacation home?

"Look, I made sure that we were so far into the wilderness, that even if they were on their way right now, they wouldn't get here for a few days. So we have plenty of time to plan for that problem if it even comes up okay?"

"Umm, okay. What are we going to do for food? I don't want to steal from their winter stores."

"You know how to cook right?

My favorite smirk began to sprout on Robin's face "Yeah, I'm pretty good if you ask me."

"Then we are set, because the genomes taught me how to hunt and clean the kills, so as long as you can cook the meat then we can sustain ourselves as long as we need to."

His smirk immediately turned into a look of shock. "You can hunt? How? With what?"

I chuckle at his stunned look and explain. "Yes i can hunt because again, the genomes showed me how when I was being developed in the Cadmus pod. And you don't really want to know how I hunt. It's kinda disturbing."

"What do you mean it's disturbing? How do you hunt?"

I look at Robin and give a half hearted glare that says don't push me "No, I'm not telling you. Drop it."

He looks a little hurt and I immediately feel bad for what I've done to him "Alright, You don't have to tell me."

We stay silent as I shift Robin into my right arm as I open the door to our new home. I look around the cabin and take in my surroundings. While looking around the room, Robin realizes one of his only chances to jump out of my arms and use his own legs for a while. I instinctively reach out to catch him but he's too fast and is already on the other side of the room. After a moment I realize that if he wanted to escape that he would have when we were in the city, so I calm down enough to allow him his own freedom to roam the house.

I watch as Robin looks all around the living room and kitchen, checking all the cupboards and closets. He continues to flit about the house taking advantage of his new freedom to explore our home and all that it encompasses. After a few minutes I decide that I should go find some food for dinner, so I let Robin know that I am heading into the woods and to stay put while I am out.

I leave the cabin and start my journey into the woods. I make sure to be a bit farther from the cabin than I really need to, but I can't risk hurting Robin. As soon as I feel that I am a safe distance from Robin, I slowly relax and let my instincts take over. My posture becomes feral as I crouch with my legs spread out and my arms lifted slightly away from my body. I begin to listen to the surrounding area and smelling the air for any scents that I can recognize. I can smell what is probably a small foraging animal in the arena and can hear a stream in the distance. I know that this is where my prey is located and instantly sprint off in the direction of the animal.

It was only moments before I found the rabbit drinking from the previously mentioned stream and within seconds I catch up to it using my Super Speed and grab it using my Super Strength immediately breaking its neck and many other of its fragile bones. Even after the kill I continued to search the area for any other possible animals to prey on. It took a few moments to start coming out of my instinctual "Hunt" mode as I call it, and in the meantime I sat staring at the life that I just took.

I hadn't been completely back to normal yet when I hear something in a tree about 30 yards to my right. I instinctually drop the dead rabbit and get back into my hunting stance to lunge at my attacker. I leap through the air toward the tree that the sound had come from. I sweep the branches out of my way and come face to face with Robin. I almost immediately snap out of my trance, but not fast enough. I look down and realize that I have my hand wrapped around Robins neck, and he can't breathe.

If my own ability to do something like this to my Robin didn't make me let go, then his look of complete terror definitely would have. He looks as if he has just seen the grim reaper, the reaper being me. I am so hurt by what I have done and the look I receive from him, I try to give Robin a reassuring hug to let him know that I am sorry and that I didn't mean to, but he just sits there, taking my hug with stiff reservation.

I continue to hold him close if not for his reassurance than for my own "I told you to stay at the cabin. I told you that you wouldn't want to watch me hunt. It can be dangerous. I'm not always in control."

Robin sits there quietly for a moment before he speaks "What was that?"

I release Robin just enough to look at his face "When I hunt, I basically go Primal Instinct. I don't think, I just do. I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to be here. If I had known I might not have done that. I wasn't exactly back to normal yet and when I heard you in the tree, my instincts kicked in. They screamed enemy attacking, attack first. I would have killed you. This is why I didn't want you to see me. I become someone I'm not proud of."

With this I let go of Robin and turn away. I feel like I have lost him. I know that even if he doesn't want anything to do with me I will still protect him, but the loss of his friendship hurts me more than I would like to admit. I stand still for a few moments staring into the distance, on the verge of crying, when two small arms wrap around my torso.

"Its alright. It's my fault for not listening. And you shouldn't have such feelings for how you acted, it's instinctual and someday it could save you. Come on, let's head back to the cabin okay, I can start cooking that rabbit for dinner."

With that he lets go and heads toward the rabbit and picks it up. He examines it closely and ties it to his belt. He starts to walk back toward me and grabs my hand. He looks at me and simply gives me a smile and starts to walk in the direction of the cabin. I haven't lost him, not yet anyway.

**Robin POV**

I decided to follow Connor and see what had him so freaked out about me seeing him hunt. I jumped from tree to tree and followed him deep into the forest. He eventually stops and his posture changes to that of a predator. It's kind of unnerving to see him like this but I just sit quietly and observe.

The next thing I know he is on the other side of the clearing, next to a stream and he has a rabbit in his hand, already with a broken neck and probably half of its spine. I was so shocked I actually slipped and made the leaves of the tree rustle a little too loud. One second I'm catching myself with the branch next to me, and the next Connor has me on the ground, hand around my neck. This is when I realize that he is squeezing and I can't breathe.

I am actually scared to death at the look of pure hate and malice coming from Connor and that my life is in his hands. His face quickly changes though into something of pure terror at what I can only assume is for what he almost did to me. He wraps me in a huge embrace but I'm still so terrified, all I can do is stand there.

He goes on and on about how sorry he is, and how its all his fault. I don't really register this right away. He tells me about how he hunts and why he didn't want me to see him. I feel so bad for him, and watch as he turns from me and stares into the woods. He begins to shake ever so slightly and I realize that he is about to cry.

I walk over to him and hug him from behind. I quickly reassure him that it was all my fault, and that he had no idea that I was going to follow him. He stops shaking and I try to cheer him up with promises of Rabbit for dinner.

I walk over to the rabbit and tie it to my belt. Upon turning around I see Connor staring at me with such hope in his eyes, all I could do was walk over grab his hand and smile. Hand in hand I start to lead him back to the cabin.

I don't think this will affect any part of our relationship, and I hope I can help him understand that he didn't do anything wrong. It scares me that there are these parts of Connor, but it is also reassuring to know that I have all of that raw power and ferocity on my side. If Connor was pushed to, he would use all of that to protect me. I don't know why, but I feel incredibly honored to know that he was able to snap out of his state just because he saw me. Like I'm the cause for which he acts so emotionally to begin with. And I could tell he thought he scared me off, which is why he almost cried. That touches me the most. I honestly think I'm falling for this Super Clone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey I know it seems like I kinda rambled a bit in this one but its another chapter. If there is anything you see that doesn't make sense in this chapter or you have ideas on how to make it better please review and let me know so that I can update it. I'm writing at like 1 in the morning so I'm kinda tired. Anyway let me know what you think and what you hope to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Hey I know it's been a while, but I have a job now and I dont get to get on the computer all that often anymore. But I just got the Google Drive app for my android phone so now I can write my stories on the go. Woo Hoo. Anyway I really hope you like the new chapter. With the suggestion of SuperVampire1000 I have thought about making this possibly M. Let me know what you think. Anyway I will talk more about this at the bottom read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Robin POV**

_I don't think this will affect any part of our relationship, and I hope I can help him understand that he didn't do anything wrong. It scares me that there are these parts of Connor, but it is also reassuring to know that I have all of that raw power and ferocity on my side. If Connor was pushed to, he would use all of that to protect me. I don't know why, but I feel incredibly honored to know that he was able to snap out of his state just because he saw me. Like I'm the cause for which he acts so emotionally to begin with. And I could tell he thought he scared me off, which is why he almost cried. That touches me the most. I honestly think I'm falling for this Super Clone._

**Robin POV**

We had a long walk back to the cabin so to pass the time I look at our surroundings and take in the beauty of the forested mountain. I don't really mind that it was such a long walk, but I think I just enjoyed it more because Connor hadn't let go of my hand yet. It really was nice to just walk hand in hand with the Boy of Steel and watch the various animals run around. Like one instance where a squirrel ran right up to me. I stopped for a minute and looked at it while it turned its head to the side with a curious look. Connor thought he could coax the squirrel over but as soon as he tried it furrowed its body up in a way that I can only describe as being a frightened cat, and ran away, leaving a slightly offended teen in its wake. I immediately busted out laughing at his expression that said "How dare he run away from me?"

At my laughter Connor turned toward me and blushed in the cutest way possible. I just smiled at him and continued to drag him toward the cabin. We only had a little farther to walk so I quickened our pace to reach our destination quicker. I would never admit this, but it was actually really cold out, and all I wanted to do was curl up next to the fireplace, and maybe with a warm Superboy to cuddle with. O my god, I really am falling for him. I think he's cute when he blushes, and am wanting to cuddle. Why? What is it about him that makes me want to be with him?

We were just getting back to the cabin when Connor pushes me behind him. "Stay behind me."

I am a little surprised and caught off guard so I immediately ask "What's wrong? What's going on?" Who in their right mind wouldn't?

He just points toward a green jeep off to the side of the cabin and said "We aren't alone."

I look a little closer at the jeep and sigh with relief "Connor it's just the forest ranger. We are gonna be fine."

I started walking toward the cabin once again and was yet again pushed behind the clone. He started to lead me forward and I realized that this was the best I was going to get from him, so I followed behind the protective male. We reached the front door to find it already open, so Superboy cautiously led me inside quickly telling me to "be careful." We walked into the living room and he told me to stay put while he checked out the rest of the cabin. I crossed my arms clearly annoyed with his overprotective tendencies. I mean seriously, he's acting as if a dangerous criminal broke in. It's clearly the forest ranger, and we left the door unlocked, so it's perfectly understandable that they just walked in.

I stood in the living room waiting for Connor to come back and wishing that he would start a fire, when from the kitchen I hear some glass break and a loud exclamation of "Oh my!" Hero senses kicking in, I run to the kitchen to see what went wrong. Upon my arrival I see Superboy standing in the doorway looking over toward the sink. When I get close enough to look past him, I see a woman over by the sink completely ogling him. Mouth agape and everything! How dare she! And don't even say it was because she was surprised, she was clearly liking the view and taking a few too many liberties of staring at it. Especially because that view was mine, and mine alone.

I cleared my throat and stepped in front of Connor to make myself known. I crossed my arms and gave the woman the deadliest bat glare that I could muster, that sent a clear message saying, lay off, he's mine. She paid almost no attention to me as her gaze went right back to the clone behind me. This irritated me beyond belief to the point that I wanted nothing more than to tie her up and leave her hanging upside down in a tree for some wandering bear to find.

I was in the middle of my little fantasy when she asked "Who are you?"

I was just about to reply when I realized she was only talking to Connor. "Well who are you, and what are you doing here?" I snapped bringing her attention back to me and away from my man.

She looks at me for a moment and then realizes my uniform. Realization dawns on her face and she said "Oh I'm Holly the forest ranger, I had to come check on the cabin while the owners were gone. You aren't seriously the Boy Wonder are you?"

Her question just irritated me even further "Well why else would I be wearing this uniform? Halloween isn't for quite some time."

She looked a little shocked and offended at my sarcasm. "Well I'm sorry but I was just surprised is all. Anyway what are _you_ doing here? This isn't your home. And shouldn't you be back in Gotham?"

"I don't have to be in Gotham. I am able to go wherever the hell I want, when I want, and I know this isn't our home. We have some League business to attend to in the area, and decided to take advantage of this cabin instead of sleeping on the ground."

"Well in that case stay as long as you need to. I'm positive that the owners won't mind." With that she looks back up at Connor and flirtatiously asks. "So what your name?"

By this point he looks a little bored and replies "Superboy"

"Wait Superboy? As in Superman? I didn't know he had a son. That must be amazing to have the Man of Steel as a father. Is he really as amazing as everyone says he is?"

That was it. I could feel Connor tense up behind me. If she had any chance at all with him, she just blew it. I looked at her with disgust, I mean seriously bringing up the words Superman and father in the same sentence with Connor in the room. That is just plain wrong. And to top it off she just went from flirting with him to idolizing his father. She clearly doesn't know how to flirt well.

With a quick glare and look of disgust sent her way, I turn toward Connor and rest my hand on his muscled arm. O god that arm, I've been carried in his arms before but never really paid much attention to his rock hard muscles and rough yet strangely silky skin. It wasn't until now that I realized these things, and in the midst of an overbearing oaf of a woman standing ten feet away ogling my man. I feel the blush creeping onto my face due to embarrassing lustful thoughts about the clone in front of me and anger towards the woman that wouldn't take a hint.

I look up from Connors magnificent arm to his perfect face with those amazing blue eyes to find him looking at me with loving compassion and is that lust? I quickly forget about my unimportant quip and begin losing myself in his gaze. I step closer and closer to him, breathing in that amazingly perfect and addictive scent of his. I can feel my heart beat faster and faster, my own bodies impatience as to what it knows is soon to come. I can see that Connor is feeling the same things as he brings his face closer and closer to mine.

I know that this is what we have both been waiting for. The moment of truth. Will I actually go through with it? Am I actually in love with Superboy? Will he enjoy kissing me? That's it right there, the fact that I asked if he would like kissing me after I asked if I loved him proves that I really am head over heels in love with him. I honestly think I've known it for a while now but just couldn't let myself believe it. Now it's time to just worry about the possible rejection of the one I love.

All these questions and thoughts passed through my mind in but a few moments, just enough time for our faces to get that much closer. My heart was fluttering i my chest. My body shook with anticipation and nervousness. My lips burned with the need to be pressed against his own, followed by the rest of his perfect body. There he was, barely an inch away from me. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it only intensified my need to bridge the space between us, but my fear of rejection held me back. I waited for him to make the first move, and here it is. He just starts to move forward once again, determination clearly seen in his eyes. This is it, a second more and "YOU GUYS ARE GAY!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know. So close. You can thank Supervampire1000 for that because of the cliff hanger in their Young Justice rewrite. Thats payback you little prick (Just Kidding). Anyway yeah I love to see all of your wonderful comments and suggestions. One of them being to up the rating a bit. What do you think everyone? Im kinda nervous about doing it because I have never written like that before but I am up for a challenge, but only if my fans want to read it. So lets put it up to a vote. Yes or No to upgrading the rating. I will be closing votes by June 27. So review and let me know what you want to see. And last but not least if you have any suggestions for the plot of the story I would love to hear them and you will always get credit for your ideas. Love y'all ttyl**


	9. Authors Note

Im so very sorry for not updating. I have had a hectic last couple of weeks but I have been adding to the newest chapter piece by piece whenever I have a chance to sit at my computer and write for a few minutes. I promise I will post a new chapter this weekend. If not I promise you can shoot me lol. Again I am so sorry. It's just with having a job, Summer assignments for AP English, and trying to spend time with my family (Which I don't get to do often) I find myself away from my computer and away from all of you wonderful readers. JUST WAIT A FEW MORE DAYS. I really am almost done with the new chapter and I will make an effort to update faster and more often. Anyway I went ahead and posted the story on Wattpad because apparently people have been stealing stories from fanfiction and posting them on Wattpad as their own. So to any authors out there, be careful. Again I am always open for suggestions so just send me a pm or leave a review. I will take it into consideration and give you credit if i use it. Also I just realized that I posted a whole chapter in bold lol sorry for that. I just started laughing when I realized that. I know I hate reading a whole story like that because i feel like the author is yelling at me lol. IM NOT ANGRY AT YOU! lol thanks for the patience


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Wow my authors note didn't get saved into the document ugh. I have to write this all again. I had previously said that I am sorry for the wait. Anyway I will say my little rant begging at the bottom.**

* * *

**Robin POV**

I know that this is what we have both been waiting for. The moment of truth. Will I actually go through with it? Am I actually in love with Superboy? Will he enjoy kissing me? That's it right there, the fact that I asked if he would like kissing me after I asked if I loved him proves that I really am head over heels in love with him? I honestly think I've known it for a while now but just couldn't let myself believe it. Now it's time to just worry about the possible rejection of the one I love.

All these questions and thoughts passed through my mind in but a few moments, just enough time for our faces to get that much closer. My heart was fluttering i my chest. My body shook with anticipation and nervousness. My lips burned with the need to be pressed against his own, followed by the rest of his perfect body. There he was, barely an inch away from me. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it only intensified my need to bridge the space between us, but my fear of rejection held me back. I waited for him to make the first move, and here it is. He just starts to move forward once again, determination clearly seen in his eyes. This is it a second more and "YOU GUYS ARE GAY?"

**Connor POV**

I was positive that someone was hidden in the cabin specifically to harm Robin, so imagine my surprise when I walk into the kitchen and find the supposed "hostile". Not to mention that upon turning around this specific "hostile" clumsily dropped her glass of water and stared at me with this stupid look on her face. What creeped me out the most was what she did afterward though. After her initial look of complete idiocy, she did this thing with her face, and I'm not sure if she was trying to reassure me that she meant no harm or if she was trying to scare me into leaving.

Moments after the glass shattered Robin came running into the room. He had to squeeze past me to actually get into the kitchen and I smiled inwardly at the fact that he put his hands on my side to maneuver around my body. When he positioned himself in front of me I had to restrain myself from collecting him into a vast embrace to show my affection for him. So instead I watched him as he looked back and forth between me and our guest. I tried to hide the fact that I was looking at him by keeping my face toward our guest and looking out of the corner of my eye.

After he looked back at me he got a look of understanding, and then his expression changed to one of anger and fury. He looks back toward our guest and begins to talk. I don't really pay much attention to the conversation as for I am too enchanted with the boy standing less than a foot away. How easy it would be to reach out, grab a hold of him, and never let go. I knew that if I embraced him that is exactly what I would do.

When Robin turned toward me and touched my arm i realized that I had become so entranced by my love that I had completely missed the whole conversation between the two. Well everything except the little wench swooning over my "father." Anyway, after Robin placed his hand on my arm I look down into his beautiful blue eyes, not that i could see them due to his mask which needs to be gone like now, but I know what they look like so I can use my imagination.

All of a sudden I can see those amazing blue orbs gazing at me even though robin hasn't moved to remove his mask. I just used x-ray vision through a lead lined mask! Could my powers be growing? My question was soon forgotten when I gazed back into those amazing blue eyes. It was like time stopped and i wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy in front of me.

Robin began to step closer and closer to me, so on response I begin to close our distance as well. Could he actually want to kiss me, or am I fooling myself into believing someone so wonderful would ever love me? Our faces get closer, inch by agonizing inch, when he stops. He's hesitating. Does he have an ulterior motive for what he's doing? Does he regret letting me take him here? He doesn't move away and our lips are but a hair shy of molding into a single entity. But just as I decide to take a chance and kiss the love of my life, that little shrewd decided to yell at us.

I was angrier than i had ever been in my life because Robin became immediately flustered and stepped away from me out of embarrassment. All I wanted to do was break hat woman in half for ruining my moment with Robin. And that is exactly what I had planned on doing until Robin stepped in front of me to hold me back. He tried to calm me down by standing with his back pressed into my front and rubbing his hand on my arm.

"Look you know that we are heros. We can't let anyone know that we are here. We are actually on a mission. But we have to maintain complete radio silence and stealth. You can't tell anyone, and you need to leave immediately for your own safety." The offending woman just stared at Robin as if he was insane.

"You honestly expect me to believe that? You two totally just came out here to be together without anybody finding out."

Robin gave her the worst bat glare i have ever seen and muttered through clenched teeth. "Believe what you want. Either way you are leaving, and not returning for at least a month." Batman would be proud. I know I am.

"Fine I'll leave you guys alone. You two have fun doing whatever it is you are going to do." She just smiled and walked out of the cabin, heading toward her parked jeep and driving off.

**Batman POV**

**~After Batman's High Frequency Message~**

That imbecile of a clone better have listened to me. If he doesn't get here with my son within the next hour I swear I am going to rip his head off and send it to the joker to do whatever sick perverted things he wants. If what Megan said is true, which I'm starting to believe, then my son is slowly being introduced to a slave making hormone that takes away his free will of who to fall in love with. It's just not right, I mean seriously, to literally make someone fall in love with you. It's just not ethical.

By the end of my rantish inner monologue, Superman came flying through the caves. "What was that?" He so bluntly asked

"What was what?" I snidely asked with a glare thrown in for flare.

"You threatened him. You were being completely passive aggressive. Did you listen to what Megan said? He is being overly protective and will consider any slight hostility to be a direct threat toward Robin or their relationship."

With this accusation I was furious and gave the deadliest bat glare I could muster up "What relationship? You mean the one where your defective clone kidnapped my son and is forcing him to fall in love? I wouldn't call that a relationship. I would call that a direct violation of Human Rights, which yes even insane Kryptonians have to follow if they are to stay on Earth."

This left Clark dumbstruck with nothing to say. "If you will excuse me I am about to summon the league to the space station. We need to have a meeting about this. I suggest getting your featherlight little tush up their now before I grab my Kryptonite, because I am not happy right now and you do not want to be near me, especially because you made that thing, so just do us both a favor and leave."

As I am typing in my supercomputer I hear the Zeta tube call out Superman's name as it hums to life leaving a bright flash to signify that he has left the premises. With the Kryptonian gone I instantly relax, and take a deep breath. I honestly was one moment away from bringing out my stash of the green rock. After the major cause of all my stress left I finish calling all league members to the space headquarters. Now that everyone has the notification I start to head to the Zeta tube to head to the Justice League meeting hall.

**Batman POV **

**~Justice League Space Station~**

I walked into the Justice League meeting room to find most of the league already waiting in their seats for me to arrive. Just as they should be. I walk to the front of the long table and greet everybody with a quick nod of my head. I assume that the missing members of the league are busy with their patrols to keep the peace on Earth. With a quick scan of the table I look at every member of the league directly in the eyes.

"We have a situation. Young Justice member Superboy, also known as Connor Kent, the clone of our very own Superman, has kidnapped his team member Robin, my progeny. We had them under watch while they were in Gotham. We lost them when Superboy took Robin deep into the mountains. We suspect that he is keeping hidden in an abandoned Cabin or secluded cave."

"Wait a minute, Superboy kidnapped Robin?"

"Were you not paying attention Flash? I will not repeat myself."

"Oh, I was paying full attention, I just don't understand. Why on Earth would Superboy do such a thing?"

"Because he is a defective clone that's why. Now, as I was saying..."

"Batman! Tell them everything." Black Canary interrupted

"They don't need to know if it's not pertinent Dinah."

"Oh, it's pertinent enough" Superman interjected.

"Why don't we let J'onn explain. I think he should know what is going on considering it was his niece that informed us of Superboy's condition."

Every head in the room turned to the Martian Man Hunter. "I do not understand. What do you mean Batman? M'gann knew what ailed the Kryptonian?"

"Think real hard J'onn, back to a story that _you_ probably told her through infancy."

It took only a few moments before the martian stood with realization. "No, it can't be. Can it?"

Superman looked away in shame. "It seems it is J'onn"

"I didn't think it was possible. Not after seeing first hand a Kryptonian male go through the challenges of battle with allies. Well I guess I shall explain."

"They don't need to know everything." Batman quickly mentioned

"Of course, I will make this as fast as I can. In essence. Superboy has mated with Robin, and Robin will have no choice but to mate with Superboy. Connor will not force Robin into any sort of relationship but due to pheromones he will release, Robin will mate with him. For life, and eventually he will be with child."

There was shocked silence in the room. Everyone took a few moments to try and grasp the fact that the youngest member of Young Justice was just about to be drawn into a forced marriage of sorts.

The moment of reflecting came to an abrupt end when laughter pierced the complete silence. Batman was taken aback by the rude gesture and immediately located the one responsible for the offending noise. Along with the Dark Knight, the rest of the league turned toward Green Arrow, who was bent over at the waist arms wrapped around himself as if he was in pain.

The league gave Green Arrow a moment to collect himself. As he righted himself he allowed a few more chuckles to pass his lips, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just kind of ironic if you think about it. I mean, Robin, Batman's sidekick, trained to believe that powers aren't needed to preserve justice, is going to be forced into a relationship with a meta, and give birth to one. Not to mention the fact that it's _Batman's_ protege that is the bitch in the relationship."

Batman was instantaneously furious and pounded the table with his fist. "That is _**not**_ going to happen, and he is not going to be the _bitch_ in the relationship because there will be _no_ relationship to be _had_. Do you understand me? That is why we are here. We are here to discuss how we are going to rescue my son from that buffoon, and what his punishment will be for kidnapping a member of his team. I vote for immediate dismissal from the team and imprisonment on the station."

"Batman, that is a bit harsh don't ya think? He can't control what his biology is doing to him. It's a part of who he is, as much as it's a part of Superman. It just hasn't happened to him yet. We can't punish Superboy for wanting to love and protect your son. You would think you would be a bit happier about it. I mean seriously. Your son has his own man of steel to take care of him now. He will always be safe and cared for. You never have to be worried for him again. This is a good thing."

"It's good that my son is being taken from me and has had his will taken from him? It's okay that he isn't able to make his own choice in the matter? You don't understand Dinah. I can't lose my son again."

It was at this point that Superman stood up and voiced his opinions. "That's it isn't it? It's not that Superboy has fallen in love with Robin, it's that you are afraid you will lose your son to Connors love. You already almost lost him to death once and you can't bear the loss of him again, even if it's just emotional."

Batman just looked down at the table with his fists clenched. "I just want my son back. Do whatever you have to in order to bring him home." With Batman's final words he turned and walked out of the room, heading to the zeta tubes for a quick teleport back to his cave home.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay so I have basically hit a wall in parts of the plot. I know what will basically happen but I need some help with the who when and where. This will basically be a spoiler alert for the upcoming chapters. I'm thinking Robin gets kidnapped by evil villain, (suggestions?) and superboy has to work with the team to rescue him. While working with the team a jealousy comes to fruition (again, suggestions?) Thats all I'm saying on the matter for now. But please let me know what or who you think should be added to the story. And you will get credit for it. Thanks a bunch. And I havn't read through my story for grammar errors so sorry about a few mistakes here and there. I only get to write late at night and I'm really tired when I do so I don't really pay attention to it as much as I should so I apologize for that.**


End file.
